1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support-providing under-garment wearing apparel and more specifically to such apparel in the form of a panty more specifically adapted for use by pregnant women.
2. Prior art
It has been common practice for women to wear girdles or other support-type structures separately and together with panties during pregancy and otherwise. Such prior art structures, however, are often uncomfortable and are difficult and burdensome to use. Those prior art devices which do provide comfort for the wearer do not provide adjustability of the garment to accommodate physical changes as pregnancy progresses. The best prior art known to Applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,711,542; 2,763,009; 2,863,152; 2,981,258; 3,931,816; and 4,325,379.